Chaussette
by Drakky
Summary: Dobby raconte l'histoire de ses trésors.  RWHP léger


Bonjour/Bonsoir !

De nouveau moi avec un rwhp très court o/

J'écrit ceci pour la très grande Artoung qui aime les chaussettes et parce que Dobby a la classe :D

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à la Queen Of The Epilogue de Maaaaarde (QOTEM pour les intimes, ou JK Rowling pour les autres) !

Titre : Chaussette

Elles représentaient la liberté.

Dans sa petite chambre à Poudlard qu'il partageait avec 3 autres elfes, elles occupaient une bonne partie de son espace, pour ne pas dire la quasi totalité puisqu'elles envahissaient même son modeste lit de bois. Il en avait de toutes les formes, couleurs et motifs inimaginables cependant, ses préférées n'étaient pas nombreuses et elles dormaient bien sagement sous son coussin :

D'abord une séparée de son âme soeur, noire et usée, voire carrément dégoutante diraient certains sans se douter de l'importance qu'elle avait pour lui.

Puis, juste à côté, une paire jaune moutarde trop grandes et elles aussi visiblement usées. Celle-ci lui avait été offerte à la même date que la paire violette tricotée main soigneusement disposée à proximité.

Enfin, les deux dernières paires s'emmêlaient joyeusement, l'une parsemée d'étoiles dorées et argentées qui clignotaient et l'autre à petits pois verts qui avait la particularité de crier quand elle sentait un peu trop.

Et enfin, le clou de sa collection, une paire de chaussettes de luxe en poils de Nargoles offerte très récemment.

Ce n'était pas pour leur aspect qu'il les adorait, il y' avait quelque chose de plus profond. D'abord, elles provenaient toutes des mêmes personnes : le très merveilleux Monsieur Potter et son meilleur ami, Whisky.

La première avait servit à le libérer de son ancien maitre, Lucius Malefoy, c'est monsieur Harry Potter qui lui avait donné sa libération au travers d'elle. Les deux paires suivantes avaient constitué son tout premier cadeau de noël, il avait passé de longue soirées à sangloter de bonheur en les serrant contre lui. Monsieur Potter et son ami lui avaient offert les deux paires consécutives sans raison particulière (plus tard, il saura que c'était en fait pour le remercier de leur avoir montré les propriétés de la branchiflore).

La dernière paire enfin.

Cette paire là avait une drôle d'histoire et Dobby ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir chaque fois qu'il y pensait.

Elle lui avait été offerte par Monsieur Potter pour le remercier de son silence sur un secret particulièrement embarrassant qu'il avait accidentellement découvert.

C'était par un bel après midi d'hiver que tout avait commencé. Profitant de l'absence des élèves qui étaient en cours, il avait prévu de nettoyer à nouveau la tour des Gryffondors (qu'est ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour son cher Monsieur Potter !). Après une bonne heure de récurage de la salle commune, il avait poussé la porte du dortoir des garçons de 6ème année, et là il avait vu ...

Il avait toujours su que Monsieur Potter était très proche de son Whisky, ils étaient toujours collés ensemble à se chuchoter des choses dans l'oreille, à rigoler dans les couloirs ou à débattre pendant des heures sur les probabilités de victoire des Canons de Chudley au prochain match.

Cela lui plaisait que monsieur Potter ait un ami si fidèle et gentil.

Si seulement il avait su.

C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas très familier avec ce genre de choses pourtant, il savait que l'Amour n'était pas le sujet de conversation préféré des sorciers. Il comprenait donc que Monsieur Potter soit venu le retrouver dans la cuisine du château pour lui demander de garder le secret.

Cependant, il trouvait cela très triste ! Si Whisky était capable de faire sourire Monsieur Potter de cette façon, pourquoi devaient-ils se cacher ? S'il apaisait enfin les douleurs du passé de Monsieur Potter alors quel mal y avait-il ?

Au contraire !

Dobby pensait que la population sorcière devait remercier Whisky de prendre autant soin de Monsieur Potter.

Décidément, quelles créatures étranges que les sorciers !

Dobby caressa amoureusement le poils si doux de Nargoles. À nouveau une rougeur -plutôt verdâtre d'ailleurs- envahit ses joues creuses. L'Amour, il comprenait vaguement ce que cela représentait mais il y'avait des coutumes sorcières qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Par Merlin, pourquoi diable monsieur Potter avait mis sa langue dans la bouche de son Whisky !

Voilà, en espérant vous avoir divertit.

A bientôoooooooot !


End file.
